SCP: Containment Breach
by Luxie14
Summary: The site is experiencing multiple Keter and Euclid level containment breaches. Class-D 9341 is all on his own, looking for a way out after the facility was plunged into chaos. Follow him on his journey to get to freedom alive. Basically Containment Breach in story format
1. Containment Breach

Hello all~ I've returned with another story. This time for SCP: Containment Breach. This is basically the game, but written out from the Class-D's point of view. I did my best to capture the game the best way I could, through my own experience and while watching Markiplier play as well. I hope you enjoy.

Please note: I do not own SCP in any kind of way. I merely own the mentioned SCP OC in later chapters. Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter One - Containment Breach

How long has it been since they bought me to this stupid facility? A few days at the most...maybe a week? I will admit that it was an upgrade from the prison cell I had before this. At least I had the room to myself, but the white walls were starting to get to me. Often times, I would hear footsteps come and go and voices outside the door, but none ever came close to the room I was staying in. I've read over the Orientation leaflet at least a hundred times and had it all memorized in my head. A one month stay at a top-secret facility to do testing in exchange for freedom and a clean slate. It'll be like my prison record and what I've done to earn it never existed. All I have to do is play nice and go by the rules. Not only that, but I also had to remember the Class-D number they had given me for my stay here.

'D-9341' that's my name here and I had to respond to it as though I were born with it. Can't help but wonder how long they'll keep me in here before they just decide to execute me anyway.

Sighing quietly, I was sitting on the edge of my bed, going over the Orientation leaflet for, possibly, the thousandth time before hearing the familiar footsteps of the facilities security walking down the hall again. I expected them to stay away from my cell, per usual. But as they continued on, they sounded like they were getting closer...and closer...and closer. Suddenly the doors to my room slid open and three of the security guards were there waiting, all with guns in their hands, SWAT helmets and bulletproof vests on. Does this place really need security like this? Top-secret or not, it's not like a full on war was going to happen.

"We've got some work for you. Please step out of the cell" was all the first guy stated. Nodding my head in a dumbfounded manner, I stood up from the hard bed and started to walk over to the security guards, leaving my cell as the first guard stepped back to give me some room.

"Just follow me. We're authorized to kill any disobedient test subjects. So, don't try anything stupid" with that being said, the guards started to walk. Two in front of me and one behind me. Why did they call me a 'test subject?' I mean, I know I'm here to help and whatnot, but really? Did they need to call me a test subject? Whatever, it didn't matter. If I wanted to get out of here with a clean slate, then it would be best for me to not complain about anything.

As we walked down the cell block, I couldn't help but look around. It's been a while since I actually walked around. Sadly, everything was the same. White walls, white floors everywhere. Well...at least I knew the place was clean. As we walked through a tunnel and over a little bridge, over looking an office area in the facility, we soon came to a room with a picture on it. Upon closer inspection, it seemed to be a picture of...a figure of some sorts. It was weird looking that's for sure. The guards suddenly stopped as I looked around the place "Here we are" the first guard began once more "Get in there and follow the instructions from the intercom and you'll probably be fine"

Probably...? What does he mean by that? I glanced over the guards once more before starting to make my way over to the doors as they opened automatically. Before I stepped through, I looked over the words on the picture that was displayed by it. _'SCP-173?_' Is that what they're testing on? This huge facility for this one little thing? How bad could it be? Feeling a bit more confident, I walked in the room as the doors closed behind me. Looking around, I noticed another security guard on the overhead platform and two other Class-D's in the room as well. They were just standing in front of this large open door. They must have been waiting for me.

Nervousness starting to come back, my heart racing a bit, I fell into line with the other two, looking into the room in front of us. On the floor were a few, large brown spots, making me a bit suspicious, but what really caught my attention was the thing inside of the room. It was that thing from the earlier picture, however, it wasn't moving. Just staring at the wall. It looked almost like...a statue of some sorts. Whoever built that statue has weird taste in art. However, it still didn't answer the question of why this place was testing on it and why it was named 'SCP-173.'

_"Attention all Class-D Personnel-"_ a voice suddenly came up on the intercom, making me jump a little. Can't believe that scared me. _"-Please enter the containment chamber"_ Looking at one another, the three of us started to, although hesitantly, enter the room as the two large doors suddenly closed behind us with an ominous locking sound. Why did they need to lock the doors...?

_"Please approach SCP-173 for testing"_ the voice over the intercom stated once more, but before we could even move, the doors behind us opened once more, confusing us. _"Ah...there seems to be a problem with the door control system. The doors aren't responding to any of our attempts to close them. So...please maintain direct eye contact with SCP-173 and just-..."_ as I listened to the instructions, a sudden power surge caused the lights to go out for a quick moment. During that second of darkness, I heard a sharp snapping sound. As the lights turned back on, I noticed that, not only had the statute moved from it's place, but one of the Class-D's were suddenly dead at its feet. I must be going crazy. Did that thing really...? As the lights blinked out once more, I heard the same sound. With the lights steady, I had the same results, the second Class-D was dead. However, the statue was right in front me.

Scared out of my mind, I knew something was wrong with this thing. I quickly, but carefully, backed out of the cell, keeping my eyes on it, just as the instructions were given earlier. But I could feel myself ready to blink. I had to thank the power surge for saving my life though because the moment I blinked the power went out again. I heard the statue move this time, like stone scrapping across concrete. I expected to be next, but hearing gunshots, I glanced up, and got a glimpse of that thing trying to get to the security guard. Blinking this time, I watched as the guard fell to the ground, probably dead, the statue was gone and the rooms light dimmed down slightly. The power must have went out, but maybe the facility back up lights. For the moment, the lights weren't the problem here.

Where the hell did it go...? Taking the chance, I blinked...but didn't hear the sound of the statue moving, so it must not be here anymore. Still...now I have to find my own way out of here...or be killed by that thing. SCP-173...I don't know what the hell it is, but I'm not going to die by it. Alarms soon started to sound off in the room, and probably through the whole facility.

**'The site is experiencing multiple Keter and Euclid level containment breaches. Full site lock down; initiated'** a voice suddenly boomed over the intercom.

Full site lock down?...Multiple?! Don't tell me there are more of those things locked up in here with me...! Sighing quietly, I looked around the slightly darkened room. It probably wouldn't do me any good to just sit here and wait for that thing to come back. I'm practically a sitting duck. I had to look around this place and find a way out, no matter how huge the layout might be.

Well...this certainly is an interesting way to start my one month vacation from prison...I better start moving.

* * *

So, thoughts so far? I also posted this on my DA page if you wanted to read it there...I mean, why would you want to if you can read it here though XP Also, which SCP's should the Class-D encounter on his (her? Maybe I want it to be a girl :P) journey?

So far, I've decided to have:

SCP-173: The Statue

SCP-106: The Old Man (Radical Larry)

SCP-096: Shy Guy

SCP-079: The Old AI

My OC SCP-1514: Nightmare (Yes she will be involved, regardless if she's not a real SCP. Let me have this moment )

So any suggestions on to who else I should include? Please don't include SCP's that could possibly kill the Class-D. I might include his death sequences in extra chapters, but not in the main story.

I'll also be doing both Gate A and Gate B ending in two different ending chapters, if I make it to the end. Thanks for reading~ Reviews and help would be nice too


	2. SCP-173

PLEASE NOTE: I do not own SCP: Containment Breach, any of the SCP's mention or SCP in general. I merely on the mention SCP OC later on in the story. SCP: Containment Breach is owned by its creator, Joonas Rikkonen (Regalis)

Now that the legal stuff is out of the way, enjoy the story. Sorry for the late update  
We last left off with D-9341 getting ready to leave the room after the SCP Facility went into full site lockdown. I wonder what could've caused the doors to malfunction in the first place...Guess we'll find out later on :3

Also note that the layout of the facility is based on the newest version that's been released. If you haven't seen the newest layout, I recommend watching Markiplier's newest SCP videos...or the whole series. Or watch any playthrough of the new layout.

* * *

Chapter 2 - SCP-173

As I walked over to the door and pressed the button to open it, I found myself in a hallway. On my left were a few open rooms, they didn't seem to have doors and there were a few shelves filled with stuff. I could find something useful in there...However, on my right were a few windows with a door in the middle. As I walked over and glanced out the window, I noticed stairs leading down, huge double doors and a security guard with a few people from the facility.

"The shortest way out is through the South East wing. Follow me" I overheard guard say to the workers. Maybe I should go with them if I wanted to get out alive. Hurrying over the door, I pressed the button and nearly ran down the stairs just as the facility had another power surge. During the second of darkness, I heard the familiar sound of bones snapping. Oh crap...not again. As the power came back on, I turned my attention to the bottom of the steps and saw the bodies of the guard and two other people dead on the floor and heard the sound of stone scrapping across the floor.

That thing is down here...but where? That...kind of didn't matter. I just needed to walk up the stairs backwards and close the door...that thing can't open doors...can it? Trying to calm myself, I started back up the stairs, moving backwards and looking around in a cautious manner. I didn't want to suffer the same fate as the ones dead on the floor. Making a careful travel up the stairs, I walked through the door and quickly pressed the button once more to close it. Sighing quietly, finally out of danger, I turned my back and heard the sound of stone scraping across the floor multiple times...in rapid succession..

I don't know what that thing is, but it's freaky as hell. Seems like I have to keep moving. Maybe there were things in the rooms across from me that will help me on this little...journey through this place.

I'll just ignore the sounds of that thing moving around and continue on...and pray that it can't open doors. Walking into the first open room, I looked around and found a gas mask on one of the shelves, along with a few batteries and...eye drops...? I don't think I would need those...possibly. Looking around some more, I saw a few papers along with a walkie-talkie, some other kind of device and...a backpack...that just might be useful.

With my plan set, the picked up the backpack and emptied it out before replacing the contents with the gas mask, and eye drops. They might come in handy later on. Taking the batteries I picked up the walkie-talkie and replaced the ones that were inside, you know...just in case, before adding that into the bag as well. Picking up the other device, I looked over it, trying to figure out what it was. The words at the top said 'S-Nav 300' and turning it over, I noticed the latch in the back, meaning that it probably needed batteries as well. Ah well, that means less stuff for me to carry. Grabbing the last two batteries off the shelf, I put them in the S-Nav and it came to life.

The image looked like a map of some sorts, but the words on it blinked **'UNABLE TO CONNECT TO THE MAP DATABASE'**

So it's a little map. If I can get it to connect to this database, then it should help me find a way out of here. Turning it off, I placed that into the backpack as well. Now for that sheet of paper. I probably won't need to carry that around, but there might be some good information on it.

Placing the pack on my back, I picked up the paper and started to look over it. There was a picture in the top left corner of that...that statue from earlier. Oh yeah, this paper was about to be very useful. While skimming through it, I came across two sentences highlighted, meaning this was probably the part I would need to read.

_'The object cannot move while within a direct line of sight. Line of sight must not be broken at any time with SCP-173'_

So that's why it was able to move during those power surges. It was dark, giving it the precise moment that it could move in...but that doesn't explain how it killed those people..

_'Object is reported to attack by snapping the neck at the base of the skull or strangulation'_ Well...that explains it. I needed to be extra careful now, with that thing around. If I wanted to get out of here alive, I should listen out for the sound of stone scraping across the floor and keep my eyes on it at all times.

Alright...with a plan in mind and a backpack filled with the necessary things I'll need, I set the paper down on the shelf and started to head out once more. Coming to the door that was at the end of the hall, I sighed quietly and pressed the button. I wasn't going to die here. If there were anymore of these...things around here...I was going to find a way to either avoid them, or avoid being killed by them.

* * *

There you go, Chapter 2 is done. Chapter 3 is...it hasn't been started yet XP  
I've started procrastinating again. I also don't know what other SCP for him to encounter. I don't want him to just start walking around the facility with nothing to do...maybe SCP-106 next..  
Reviews are helpful :3


End file.
